


Christmas with Reedus

by Reedus_Lover_69



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedus_Lover_69/pseuds/Reedus_Lover_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Norman enjoy Christmas together for the first time. Norman has an unexpected gift for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with Reedus

The smell of the ham roasting in the oven made your stomach grumble loudly as you finished making the mashed potatoes and gravy. You put them in separate bowls and set them down on the table along side the steamed vegetables, mac and cheese, and bread.

 

Norman came into the kitchen after getting dressed up for dinner. "Is the food almost ready?", he walked to you and hugged you from behind. "Almost. I'm just waiting for the ham to finish." You turned around and gave him a quick kiss on lips. He smiled and walked to the cabinets to get the plates and glasses ready. You watched him walk over to the table and set everything up.You couldn't help but think about how lucky you were to have such a wonderful boyfriend like him. 

 

You wanted to spend Christmas with your family but Norman suggested that you spend Christmas with him instead since you have been dating for three years and haven't once spent Christmas together. You agreed and it turns out that you are enjoying Christmas more with him than with your own family. 

 

Smiling, you took the ham out the oven and placed it on a platter. You walked over to the table and placed the ham on the table. Norman hurried out of his seat and rushed to you to seat you down. You chuckled and he smiled dumbly. sHHeat down and you began to put food on your plate. He did the same and you both began eating. Norman filled your cup and his with wine and you both talked about how the food was and how Norman extremely enjoyed the macaroni and cheese.

 

After eating dinner, you and Norman headed to the living room to watch a movie. About one third into the movie, Norman got up and shut off the tv. You looked at him and asked, "What is it?" He yawned and said, "The movie was making me tired." 

 

Norman grabbed a remote from the coffee table and pressed a button. Suddenly, the radio came on and he changed the channel to one that had Christmas music playing. The song was "Jingle Bells" and he began walking towards you. You laughed as he lifted you up and started dancing with you. Norman spun you and jumped around with you. For the next half hour, you and Norman were dancing to various songs that came on, whether they were slow or fast. 

 

Then, "Baby It's Cold Outside" came on and you began singing the woman's parts while he sang the guy's parts. Norman was acting whatever the guy said and you laughed at each of his actions. He smiled when it finished and he placed his hands on your waist and pulled you close to him. He gave you a passionate kiss and you couldn't help but kiss him back. "This Christmas" came on and he pulled away from you and began singing it to you. Norman made you sit down on the couch while he was singing. You smiled at him, which made him smile. He stopped singing even though the song hadn't finished yet. 

 

Turning down the volume of the radio down just a bit, he made his way over to you and sat beside you. He grabbed your hand and looked at the ground. You noticed that he suddenly became very serious. "Are you alright?" He looked at you and nodded. "What's wrong? You can tell me.", you squeezed his hand and smiled and he looked at you again, and then back at the ground. 

 

Norman got up and walked over to the window and you saw that he was breathing a little heavily. You walked to him and put a hand on his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Placing your chin on his shoulder, you rubbed his back and told him once more that it was alright to tell you. Norman took a deep breath and grabbed your hand so he could lead you to the center of the room. He looked at you and took another deep breath. He got down on one knee and you gasped. Shaking, he took a small box from his pant pocket and opened it slowly. "Will you marry me, y/n?" Tears of joy began to fall from your eyes and you said, "Yes, of course!" He smiled and stood up and placed the ring on your left hand's ring finger. Looking at the ring, you began crying more and hugged Norman. He pulled you away from him to clean your face and he grabbed your hand. "Do you like it?" You smiled and said, "Yes I do. I like it a lot. I love it! "He chuckled and said,"Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas, Norman." You pulled him to you and gave him a deep and loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have written publicly. Sorry if I suck....  
> (This fanfic was inspired by me listening to Christmas music and thinking about Norman.... )
> 
> Please comment if you have any ideas!!!


End file.
